Remember Us
by NattSoi
Summary: Luego de un accidente Soi Fong queda en coma durante un mes, Yoruichi día tras día la visitaba fielmente, hasta que al fin despierta. Pero una sola pregunta es la que derrumbara el mundo de Yoruichi, "¿P-perdón p-pero... ¿Quién eres tu?". ¿Podrá Soi Fong recuperar sus recuerdos? ¿Yoruichi tendrá que volver a conquistarla? ¿Soi Fong podrá volver a enamorarse de Yoruichi? ¿Y Hisagi?


Ems, Bueno soy nueva en esto, la verdad hace mucho que adoro esta pareja... Son tan kawaii!.. Pero en fin, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste, disculpen los errores pero supongo que con el tiempo una va mejorando asi que pondré todos mis esfuerzos en esta novela, también queria decirles que lo mas probable es que actualize desordenadamente pero en la semana tendran mínimo un cap .. asi que eso no los molesto mas y mientras mas reviews vea mas seran las ganas de subir cap asi que agradecería mucho que me dejaran unos cuantos...

También acuerdense de que Yoruichi y Soi Fon NO me pertenecen, si lo hicieran bleach tendría miles de momento Yorusoi pero buee... Todo es de Tite Kubo :3

* * *

Prologo

 _Hace un mes exactamente, había ocurrido la peor pesadilla que se pudo hacer realidad._

 _-_ Hey, ¡Yoruichi! .- Escuche un grito

-Oh, Hola .-dije al darme la vuelta y encontrar a mi mejor amigo, intente sonreír lo mejor que pude, pero al final salio una mueca bastante espantosa.

¿Alguna persona podría sonreir en esta situación?

Kisuke me sonrió tristemente mientras se tapaba los ojos con su sombrero, yo sabia exactamente porque, después de todo es raro no verme sonreír, pasara lo que pasara siempre sonreía. Jamas me gusto mostrar mis sentimientos a las demás personas aunque sonaba ridículo, me gustaba solucionar mis problemas sola, sin ayuda de nadie, claro, eso hasta que llego ella.

-¿Como esta ella?.- pregunto Kisuke algo preocupado mientras se acercaba a abrazarme

-Lo mismo .- sentí una lagrima caer lentamente por mi mejilla.

* * *

 _-¿Porque?.- esa pregunta me destrozo, aunque no lo demostrara._

 _-Soi fon, lo siento.- le murmure llorando, intente acercarme pero por cada paso que daba ella retrocedía dos._

 _-¡Te ame! lo di todo y tu lo primero que hiciste fue irte con el, ¿porque te fuiste con el si yo te lo di todo? ¿porque me dejaste? ¿que hice mal Yoruichi?_

 _-Nada, eres perfecta pero no lo entenderías ahora, por favor._

 _-Te vi besándote con el._

 _-¡YO NO LO AMO! ¡TE AMO A TI!.- grite mientras me acercaba de una vez por todas, la agarre de un brazo fuertemente y la besaba con fuerza, ella se sacudió y me mordió sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre pero no me importo, ya no me importaba nada, yo tan solo la quería conmigo. Para siempre._

* * *

 _Escuche como se reía a carcajadas, y me sentí orgullosa._

 _me quede mirándola con una cara de idiota, lo sentía. Aunque todo el mundo pensaba que yo era la que llevaba los pantalones en esta relación, que era la dominante, cuando estábamos nosotras dos sin que nadie nos viera. Yo era una idiota adolescente enamorada con todo mi corazón, y me gustaba._

 _-¿Y-Yoruichi?.- me pregunto sonrojada_

 _-¿Mmmh?_

 _-¿P-porque me miras t-tan fijamente?_

 _-Porque te amo.- dije mientras acercaba mi cara lentamente a la suya,la bese delicadamente y luego me separe para acercarme a su oído, lo mordí suavemente y le susurre con mi voz mas seductora .- Y quiero hacerte el amor, Duro._

 _Sentí que se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y empezó a tartamudear tan adorablemente como me gustaba, sonreí felinamente mientras pasaba mis manos por todo su cuerpo hasta que las deje en su trasero, la levante y la coloque en mi regazo a lo que ella coloco sus manos en mi nuca y me beso tímidamente, profundice el beso al instante._

 _-Yoruichi...- Sentí que susurro en mis labios.- Te amo.- Sonreí._

* * *

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Kisuke se separo de mi, al mismo tiempo que sentía que la puerta de la habitación de Soi se abría, dando paso a Unohana.

-Rets...- empece

-Ella despertó, Yoruichi.- Me interrumpió

-¿Q-Que?

Unohana sonrió mientras yo procesaba la información, lentamente.

-Estas lenta Yoru .- escuche que dijo Kisuke.

En menos de un instante ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Soi, vacile un segundo pero luego entre llena de seguridad, Yo quería verla ahora ya. Entre y la vi sentada en la cama acariciándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor, me acerque casi corriendo y la abraze, sentí como se tensaba pero no me importo, levante la cabeza y la bese sin poder contenerme. La extrañaba tanto, cuando me aleje ella estaba como en shock mirándome con los ojos abierto como platos mientras que yo sonreía hasta que me dolían las mejillas, pero eso no importaba, nada importaba porque ella estaba aquí conmigo, Despierta.

-¡Por fin despertaste, Abejita!.- Chille de alegría mientras la apretaba mas a mi.

Sentí como ella se alejo de mi lentamente y me miraba con cara extrañada.

-P-perdón, p-pero...¿Quien eres tu?

 ** _Mi Mundo se derrumbo._**


End file.
